


Womanizer

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	Womanizer

Womanizer

-Gen G主安矿，有无别的cp取决于写多久

1.  
酒吧今天来的这个男人不简单。  
李民晧把蕾丝的腕带咬在唇间，两条腿勾住钢管，头朝下摆了个柔软的姿势。  
常年练舞的人身体曲线很漂亮，引起了大片口哨和掌声，在他倒数五秒脑子充血之前，叠成团的钞票被扔上了舞台。有一团砸中了他的眼角，还是张新钱，纸边锋利，割出的细小伤口浸入了混合着化妆品的汗水，登时让他眉心紧皱。  
他腰部和大腿用力，整个人正过身盘在钢管上缓缓旋转下滑。感受着耳边嗡嗡的生理反应，眼珠微转，又瞥了那个男人一眼。  
普普通通的黑色夹克和黑衬衣，穿着整洁，却有些“过于”正经。从他和酒保十分简短的谈话来看这人甚至有些无趣。连落在自己身上的目光都和别的常客们不一样。  
这是个灰色边缘的酒吧。那些人看李民晧这种舞者的眼神都是肆无忌惮地，恨不得下一秒就把他扒光。  
而这个男人，就只是望着他而已。  
这样形容，仿佛立刻就能认定这位新客人性情寡淡，行为正派——但别忘了，不是谁都能找到这样一间隐藏在餐馆后厨小巷里、半地下的酒吧的。何况那男人掏钱包的时候掉出了一块手帕，李民晧可不认为那张金色刺绣的名贵手帕和男人的旧夹克是一个世界的东西。  
一个装纯的老鸟。  
李民晧在看见今晚第十个女郎主动坐到男人身边调笑时，更加确认了这个想法。  
被搭讪时面无表情无可入侵的样子更会引起女人的好奇心和征服欲，李民晧见过的人多了去了，这种小手段也稀奇。只是这个男人已经坐了大半天了，还没和任何一个女孩上楼开房去……  
舞台灯光突然暗了下来，角落里的经理打了个响指，于是李民晧赶紧趁机收拾钞票。按合同这里面有一半是要归酒吧收入的。弯腰的时候他眼角余光瞥到个瘦瘦小小的男孩子走过去，而那个男人站了起来，手里夹着从吧台上随便拿的玫瑰。  
哦，原来不是寡人有疾，是取向不合。  
这酒吧男女、男男、女女兼备，时有不合法的药剂当调情小菜，沙发上都能看见衣衫不整的两人厮磨在一块。因为在半地下且不透光，酒吧里虽是昏暗暧昧的光线，但出门去会发现外面车水马龙，天光正亮。这里就像一个小小的永夜城。  
李民晧就跪在这片永夜城里唯一一块明亮的台子上，摆好了下一支舞的动作。为了营造气氛灯光亮得很突然，他低下头用汗湿的刘海挡住闭上的眼睛。经理暗示他做一点over的动作挑逗客人，但他今天累了，不太想为了那点分成作秀。跳舞本身是不累的。  
在他扬起头睁眼迎面白光的时候，那朵玫瑰落在了他的额头上。而那张他闲极无聊观察了一天的脸正低头看着他，一只修长有力的手伸了出来。  
“跟我走吗？”  
原来他的声音是这样的。低而不沉，尾音仿佛吐出了疲倦的空气，叹息一般。  
我只卖艺不卖身。  
李民晧不知道是第几千次，想说这句话了。前面的几千次他都说得出来，是因为要么店长还在，要么店长的弟弟在，要么姜旼丞在。  
店长不喜欢强迫谁，店长弟弟听店长的。姜旼丞则是在他后面打碟的，偶尔弹弹电子琴。他对李民晧的最大帮助是提醒他后面衣服被动了手脚，以及在这种时候，替他说一句：  
“民晧哥说了，不想去。”  
他是店长弟弟的同学，经理到这时候都只好翻个白眼，顶多给李民晧的小费再扣一成。  
但今天姜旼丞迟到了。  
李民晧默默吐槽姜旼丞是不是在实验室里把自己炸死了，瞥了眼经理威胁的眼神，那架势他要是敢说个不字，都能直接把他五花大绑上楼去。没钱没势的打工仔李民晧，只好从兜里悄悄掏了包迷药，另一只手搭上了男人的手。  
意料之内的粗糙，比他自己的大了两圈。那男人没有迟疑地一把把他拉进怀里，毫不浪漫地把他往楼梯那边捞。经理愣了一下没想到此人看着镇静居然如此精虫上脑，赶紧招呼歌手上台救场。李民晧被他拽地一个踉跄转进男人的怀里，鼻腔里不是香水和烟草味，而是满满的洗衣液味，那种很明显的机洗非手洗才会有的浓重的香气。  
巧的是，跟李民晧用的还是同款。  
李民晧顿时有点晕乎，甚至想为了同款洗衣液而放他一码：迷昏后不把他扔进垃圾堆而是扔到巷子口。但转念一想这男人能把细节做这么到位，是那么好糊弄的吗？  
他扒在男人身上上了楼梯，感觉自己都没走几步。脚软的事实好像被男人发现了，把他抱进房门的时候轻笑了一声。李民晧为自己的这点胆子脸红不已，攥紧了那包迷药告诫自己等会男人说啥都不能信。  
门缝里飘进楼下的歌声：  
"you're a womanizer baby"  
随后门就被紧紧关上了。

===  
姜赞镕今天的心情很一般。  
他在酒吧里向十一个人问了话，却没得到任何线索。  
出门前特地从衣柜里翻出来的最休闲的衣服在到达停车场时，被李成真嘲笑说有年代感。这小胖子自他升职以来就没把他当过上司，只有月末算出勤的时候会厚着脸皮对他格外殷勤。  
“从镛浚哥那里拿的。”李成真把刺绣的手帕塞进他的口袋，“哥你有时间多和别人学学时尚感好吗？”  
姜赞镕在巷口的小菜馆下了车，戴好耳机照着李成真指的路，七拐八拐地走进了酒吧入口。在情报收集这方面李成真的确是个中翘楚，连“调酒师手底下莫吉托最好喝是因为店长喜欢”都知道。  
他尽量耐心地扮演一个故作高深沉默寡言的角色，努力套出这边常客们的口供。百无聊赖的时候他看到了舞台上自顾自跳舞的李民晧。  
“这个人在这跳舞有半年了，据说是老板的弟弟介绍来的。”  
穿大红露背裙的漂亮女孩随着他的目光望过去，笑着介绍着。想起了点什么，又压低声音说：  
“你要约他的话，估计得花不少钱。”  
的确就像只金丝雀，如果不看他毫无笑意的眼神……和方才转身时衣摆翻飞、腰窝里露出的那片疤痕。  
姜赞镕唰地站起来，大步流星走向舞台。他确信这个人不喜欢吧台上随便摘的红玫瑰，但样子总得做给别人看。  
“你要找跳舞的问话？”李成真不知道发生了什么，只是打开了警方资料库，给姜赞镕读起了李民晧的信息，“这酒吧一共两个常驻的男舞者，听你说的身高体型应该这个人在2号到6号这几天……都在店里。”  
“嗯……背景怎么这么干净？来之前是艺术大学的在修生，暂时休学打零工赚钱中……等等。”  
姜赞镕把口袋里伪造的白金卡丢给经理，轻轻站在李民晧面前。  
——“赞镕哥，这个人有点问题的。”  
他跪在那里看起来小小的，闭着眼睛眼角都是湿漉漉的，像哭了一样。  
===

酒吧二楼的房间布置得很情趣。床头有手铐，枕下有缎带。书柜上琳琅满目的瓶瓶罐罐各有各的妙用。  
李民晧看着黑漆漆的枪管抵在自己腰侧，这枪的质感和重量怎么看都不是趣味小玩具的水平。也许是紧张感让他后腰的疤痕开始灼烧，他咽了咽口水，心脏狂跳：“先生……”  
“别乱动。”姜赞镕习惯性地摸自己衣摆却摸了个空，只好扯过床头的手铐把人锁在床沿。顺手缴了李民晧藏起来的药粉，然后从怀里掏出警官证在他眼前晃了晃：“名字、来历，2号到6号之间，你们店里有什么异常情况。你最好老实交代。”

2.  
“结果出来你帮我录一下，先走了！”白大褂被三下五除二脱在椅子上，姜旼丞一阵风般地跑出了实验室。两秒之后又一溜烟折回来，拽走了衣架上挂的外套，“谢啦！”  
他做的试剂是深橙色的，透明试管里还一上一下漂浮着不规则形状的沉淀物，黑色的羽毛一般。取出的样品正在检测中，朴载赫盯着显示屏看了许久，终于在进度条无休止的加载中失去了耐心。  
姜旼丞溜这么快是赶着去兼职吧。他心里想，赶着去兼职还是赶着见那个人呢？  
作为二十岁的、大学化学院的学生，姜旼丞在感情这方面的小学生程度是连朴载赫都不齿的。其表现多概括为无论在食堂、教室、球场还是实验室，都会少年怀春地说起“那个人”相关的鸡毛蒜皮，大到帮忙赶走个猥琐男被请喝了一杯可乐，小到那个人下班前说“大家辛苦了”时对视了一下。就差把“暗恋”俩字刻脑门上了可还是死不承认。  
“我就是欣、欣赏而已，他舞跳的又好、人又安静，却很缺朋友。”姜旼丞戴着护目镜和口罩，声音闷闷地听起来更底气不足了，“就想和他交朋友嘛。”  
“我懂，24小时都想见面的朋友嘛。”朴载赫揶揄道，“我对着我哥的衬衫打飞机被发现的时候，也跟他说想跟他交朋友。”  
“那你哥没打死你真是亲哥了。”姜旼丞撇撇嘴，在记录册上端端正正地写下[第23次测试结果]，甩给朴载赫，看着他懒洋洋地抓过原子笔在表格里填数据，“也不是谁都跟你哥那样好脾气的。”  
朴载赫的笔尖一顿，抬起头来。实验室的天花板顶灯很亮，照得他脸煞白煞白的。  
“我哥才不是好脾气呢。”他嘴角一抿，像是想到了什么好笑的事情，“他那是欠我的。”  
无趣的是这种会冷场的表述面对的对象偏偏是姜旼丞，神经大条到朴载赫都自愧不如的家伙。以至于他并没像正常人那样觉出不对劲而转移话题，而是无比自然地接了话茬：“那他也欠了我东西呢……我帮他找了治腰伤的药，他说要请我吃饭。”  
“那你在饭桌上也能交个酒肉朋友啊。”  
“还早。”姜旼丞的脸突然蹿红了，“还有一个多月……我让他在我生日的时候请客。”  
一个多月吗……朴载赫低下头戴上一次性手套准备清洗载玻片，漫不经心地想着姜旼丞这小子虽然和他做了几年朋友，但是他的生日自己都还背不下来呢。原来是6月份吗……  
等等。  
“你生日5月底的？”  
“哇，你才是酒肉朋友吧！”姜旼丞无语地大叫，“6月啦！6月3号！”  
他念念叨叨地感叹朴载赫这人的虚假友谊，开始给培养皿里的细菌迅速烘干。没听到背后的清洗台上一声“咔”的轻响，朴载赫不慎捏碎了手中薄薄的载玻片。  
锋利的玻璃边缘迅速割破了一次性手套，鲜红的血从朴载赫的手指间渗出。他面无表情地把碎片和手套丢进垃圾桶，在无菌水下冲洗伤口，任由血丝随着水流进排水管道。  
“真可惜。”

姜旼丞不是不知道朴载赫其实也有兼职，不过就他所知，跟朴载赫他家的底子比起来，那个快递员的兼职完全就是体验生活来的——姜旼丞不一样，姜旼丞是要兢兢业业在酒吧打工赚学费的人。  
况且酒吧还是朴载赫他家开的。所以他对抢了朴载赫送快递用的小摩托来赶路这件事，心里没有丝毫愧疚。其实容仁哥早就跟店里打过招呼了，他就算旷工一整天薪水都不会少他一毛钱的。  
他只是，有点焦虑罢了。不仅仅是想快点见到谁，而是从早上开始就有的似有若无的焦躁感。仿佛有什么不可挽回的事要发生了。  
不会的吧。他把小摩托往后巷一靠，唰啦一声上了锁。按着双肩包就一股脑钻进了酒店后门。  
民晧哥都来多久了，要出事也不会正正好就挑今天吧。那也太巧了。  
“他上楼去了！”  
然而舞台上是抚着立麦唱dangerous和falling in love的歌手，敲架子鼓的姐姐在嘈杂吵闹的音乐里冲他大叫。  
“一个小时了！你怎么现在才来？”  
姜旼丞的耳膜都要被剧烈的鼓点震碎了，听见这话更是脑子一轰，脚底都开始发麻。  
“……他们还在吗？哪个房间？从哪边上去的？”  
姐姐狠狠地敲下镲片，“唰”地一声，头也不回地给他拿鼓棒一指：“那边，快去吧！”  
姜旼丞于是疯了一样地往楼梯跑去，抓着扶手一步三阶，晃得整个螺旋阶梯吱呀作响。经理好像站在吧台尽头冲他喊什么，但姜旼丞觉得自己聋了，满脑子都是砰砰的心跳和重复的一句“该死”。  
该死！怎么就不能早来一点，怎么就不能直接推了教授的实验，怎么就非得是今天迟到？又是谁带他上去的？谁竟敢……  
他喘着粗气，用仅剩的理智盯着面前的三扇门。不知道是不是他自己的臆想，这个距离下房间里旖旎的声音已经可以被听到了，尖尖细细的很甜腻，其实他也分辨不出那是不是李民晧。  
他从来没设想过李民晧发出这种声音的样子，即使他看着李民晧的背影时，拨吉他弦的每一下都满心喜悦。这个人从来到酒吧就是孑然一身的样子，眉心永远有愁云缭绕。姜旼丞想他也许永远都不会了解个中缘由，但跳舞时难免有那么几个瞬间，让他有种无忧无虑的错觉。  
——他害怕连那些错觉都会被毫无悲悯的旁人踩碎。  
他下意识地避开了最吵的那间，大声敲着旁边的那扇门，然而没有人在。于是他更用力地敲着另一扇，甚至连背包都用上了。  
“吵什么吵，扰人春宵赔千金知不知道？”  
背后传来模模糊糊的男人骂声，和女人的埋怨。姜旼丞伏在门上，冷汗慢慢地流着，心里凉了半截：人到底在哪？不会是被带出去了吧……  
这里也有来得莫名其妙的人，突然消失骨头都不剩也是有可能的。像李民晧这种时不时踩在钢丝上的人，本来就不该还待在这里。  
放在以前容仁哥还会好好管，但现在情况不一样了，也不知道容仁哥忙什么去了……  
姜旼丞还未来得及细想，趴着的门突然从里面打开了。他一个踉跄，差点扑倒。  
李民晧就站在那，毫发无损地看着他。  
“你干嘛呢，催高利贷似的。”  
姜旼丞呆了一秒，一秒后他把李民晧上上下下打量了一遍：“你……你没事吧？”  
“我能有什么事？”李民晧不知道是不是腰痛，不自在地扭了下，“就是你慌什么呢？”  
外面的旋转灯照了一下进来，李民晧眯了眯眼。但就是那一下，姜旼丞看见了他身后的另一个男人。  
男人的上半张脸隐藏在黑暗里，嘴唇抿得很死，不悦和警惕充分地体现在他紧绷的肢体语言里。他的左手在李民晧背后，右手则抓在李民晧腰侧。  
那只手极用力，掐在那里平白多了几分暧昧，仿佛在无声无息地发出挑衅。  
李民晧显然注意到了姜旼丞的排斥感。他尴尬地清清嗓子，解释说：  
“我和这位先生……比较投缘，聊了会天。”  
聊什么天要一个小时？  
姜旼丞的脑子又嗡嗡的响。楼下在唱什么？能不能别这么撕心裂肺？民晧哥有和他聊这么久的天吗？他对民晧哥的故事都几乎是一无所知呢！聊天为什么要上楼开房？这个男人的动作又凭什么这么亲密？  
民晧哥为什么要对他撒谎？有什么好替这个男人掩饰的？  
“……旼丞？旼丞你先下去吧。我们很快就……呃，很快就聊完了。你不是要过生日吗，等会跟我说说你想吃什么。”  
民晧哥怎么会不知道欲盖弥彰是什么样子呢？姜旼丞想。民晧哥一向都是冷静从容的……就算做了那种事，也没什么不可以告诉他的啊。  
明明无论什么事他会帮民晧哥的。

李民晧关上房门，在黑漆漆的房间里举起双手：“行了吧？”  
后背上抵得死死的手枪这才移开。姜赞镕把他拽到床上，重新把他拷到床边：“你的理由太牵强，他误会了。”  
“那也比知道你是个警察然后你一枪崩了我们俩来得好。”李民晧翻了个白眼，用空闲的手揉了揉方才被掐痛的腰，“警官，下次轻点。我有腰伤经不起这么玩。”  
然后他絮絮叨叨地抱怨说无辜平民被警方持枪要挟似乎是不合法的云云，直到又被手枪指上后背，才乖乖闭了嘴。  
“是筋骨伤还是皮外伤？”冰冷的枪管撩起李民晧松开的衣摆，薄薄的后腰上那块伤疤暴露在空气里，“你这个纹身不打算交代一下吗？”  
李民晧打了个激灵，刹那间比黑夜还绝望的情绪涌上心头，仿佛一桶冰水给他浇了个透体冰凉。  
“警官。”他颤抖着开口，强行挤出讨好的笑意，“年轻时不懂事，纹了又后悔了，后来就洗了嘛。这有什么好交代的。”  
姜赞镕没说话。李民晧也强撑着不说话。  
这人一定知道些什么。居然能从这块伪装成烧伤的疤痕里发现那是纹身；居然能觉察出这块纹身不对劲。  
无数不堪回首的回忆幽魂一般侵蚀着李民晧紧紧关闭的心门。他觉得自己愈发冰冷，只有那块疤滚烫又疼得剧烈。还不如被一枪崩了，他想，不过不能让姜旼丞知道。就一枪把他崩了吧，反正这条命本来也……  
然而后背被松开了。警官大人一声轻笑，大发慈悲一样放过了他：  
“好吧，这次先不问。”  
——暂时地。

3.  
朴载赫对李民晧此人的脸实在没什么印象。虽然这人在他哥的店里打工，但他满打满算也就见过李民晧三次而已，还都是光线不怎么好的时候。  
但要让他看见李民晧的背影他倒是能一认一个准。他第一次看见李民晧的时候这人就是背对着他的，正亲昵地坐在宗渊先生的大腿上，脸被宗渊先生按在怀里，耳朵红通通地，被习惯拿枪和死人头颅的手有一下没一下地玩着。  
大概当首领的人占有欲都强得吓人。朴载赫当时才15岁，就被他的副手死死地按在地上跪得规规矩矩。抬头只看了一眼那个神秘的背影，就被指着脚边开了一枪。  
绕是朴载赫也算是从小在不安分的家里长大的，但跟他哥不一样，他还没被人实打实地喂过子弹，这一下震得他本来走神的脑子开始疯狂运转。  
“眼珠子老实点！宋哥的人你也敢看，不是看你爹妈的面子，你半边胳膊腿已经没了，知道吗？”  
朴载赫假装害怕地应声发起抖，心里想的却是这话吓得了别人可吓不到自己。谁不知道宗渊先生现在看重的曺容仁正在缅甸谈生意前些日子差点中了埋伏被丢去喂鳄鱼，哥哥卖着命呢这边反手把他弟弟砍残废了算怎么回事？  
不过，虽然他朴载赫打小就没心没肺的天塌下来也不怕，第一次看见这位据说是日本背景的首领，心里还是有些忌惮的。  
“谁说是我的人了？”宋宗渊勾勾嘴角笑了下，逗弄李民晧耳垂的手顺着他的脸颊往下，掐住了他的脖子。  
那时候李民晧太瘦了。被男人一只手掐着脖子提起来跟个无助的小鸡似的。他歪着头瞥了朴载赫一眼，眼神里没有害怕，只是幽幽地，像个木偶人。  
然后他被丢到了地上，来不及喘几口气又被捏住了下巴。宋宗渊端详了他一会儿，漫不经心地说：  
“明年生日让桥本带你去把嘴角整了，整天不高兴的给谁看呢。”  
“小时候还比现在好看点儿，越长越残了。”  
……的确不能说成是首领的“人”了。朴载赫眼角的余光瞥见李民晧一声不吭地跪在那，呼吸声都被刻意压抑着，膝盖在微微颤抖。  
这比个宠物还不如。

那之后朴载赫遇到些事，再看见阳光已经是一个月之后。曺容仁吊着一边胳膊来接他回家的时候是从后门走的，一个人都没碰到。  
“你的手怎么回事？”他没管曺容仁想骂人的脸色，先问了最关心的事。  
“从缅甸越境的时候出车祸，骨折了。”曺容仁的语气很平淡，平淡得不像以前那个恨不得把弟弟栓根绳唯恐走丢的老妈子。  
“那挺好。”只是骨折，不至于死掉。  
“好？”曺容仁终于正眼看了朴载赫，换做别人看见他现在咬牙切齿的样子应该会觉得跟天上下红雨一样罕见，“我他妈这次要是晚回来点儿，你还有命跟我在这贫？”  
他哥爆粗口这件事，比天上下红雨还罕见十倍。朴载赫没忍住扑哧一声笑出来，惹得曺容仁差点用完好的那只手敲他脑门。  
阻止朴载赫挨这一下的，是后面曺家妈妈的轿车鸣了下笛。曺妈妈打从收养朴载赫起就最怕俩儿子吵架置气，尤其怕养子被亲儿子欺负，是以没少叮嘱曺容仁。这下他的手就那么僵那了。于是朴载赫毫无心理负担地顺手给了他一个大大的拥抱。兄弟重逢，理应如此。  
“我都知道。”他在曺容仁耳边悄悄说，“他带我过来是要威胁你。哥，你不用怕，我心里有底，死不了。”  
“你以后都和我说，我还能帮你呢。”  
15岁的朴载赫个头窜的很快，已经跟19岁的曺容仁一样高了。可个子是一天天长的，城府又是什么时候堆起来的呢？曺容仁一时有些怔然，走之前曺妈妈都还在唠唠叨叨朴载赫的高中要不要去美国读可要是去了怕他照顾不好自己云云，那时朴载赫满嘴都是三明治，含含糊糊地说妈你别担心，家旁边的高中就挺好，还能回家吃饭。他手背上留着做复习题沾上的洗不掉的墨水印，嘴角漏了酱汁急急忙忙擦掉的样子看起来就是个实打实的小鬼头，格外黏哥哥的那种。  
其实他应该想到，朴载赫那种身世又怎么可能像他表现的那样天真无邪。他没失忆，也不是连恶人都能超度的那种活佛。

朴载赫第二次和第三次看见李民晧的时候，他都是找曺容仁说话的。头一回是在商场里，他俩准备给曺妈妈挑生日礼物。李民晧围个大围巾撞上来，一把把曺容仁拉到逃生梯后面的死角里，还特意把朴载赫赶走了。朴载赫不知道他们说了什么，反正曺容仁出来之后半天没说话，带着他在商场里漫无目的地走，眉头紧锁，脚步沉重。停下来的时候朴载赫看他，发现他眼圈已经红了。  
曺容仁只扔下一句：“明天你就上飞机去美国，我朋友会接你，你高中就在那边读。”  
朴载赫没有任何话语权就被送走了。那高中也不知是哪里办的，还是个半军校制，出门一趟罚一百个俯卧撑。朴载赫苦心孤诣花了一年时间才策划成功偷跑回国，这才再见到曺容仁——虽然完全称不上愉快。  
而再见李民晧则是又过了两三年，这人一边的腹部流着血，酒吧里的鼓手姐姐给他打了点吗啡，缝了线。他这次好像更瘦了，倚在沙发上一下一下艰难地呼吸，像一个纸人被吹起落下。曺容仁就这天过来查账，他刚好就这天找上了门。不可谓不赶巧。  
“你也会怕死？”  
李民晧的声音很沙哑，朴载赫正在后面清点货物，听不太真切。  
他好像在笑：“曺老板，我和你的目的是一样的。”  
“再说，你还欠我个人情呢。”  
他破破烂烂的上衣为了方便包扎而被剪了一半，露出了同样血污斑驳的后背，腰上有块黑色的纹身。朴载赫记得，他被关在地下室的时候从宋宗渊的老管家那里见过这个图案：长袖流水的凤尾蝶。据说宋老大早年刚起家的时候很喜欢这些有仪式感的东西，让他的亲信下属统统纹了这个图案。但这些年势力壮大，他早没那个闲情雅致了。  
按那个时间来算，李民晧跟着宋宗渊的时候顶多也就十一二岁。朴载赫不得不郑重地骂一声“畜生”，以对得起他哥多年的悉心教导。  
那之后纵使朴载赫偶尔也去店里，但他都是去了后台办事情，几乎不到前面去，也就无从回忆此人的五官容貌了。因此，姜旼丞提起这个名字的时候他也只能模糊地评论一句：  
“那你要遭殃了。”

===  
自打那天盘问过李民晧，姜赞镕就三天两头往酒吧跑。衣服是一天比一天的随便。到周末的时候，连棒球衫加人字拖都穿来了。  
“反正大家都知道，我来就是为了找你的，不用打扮。”他演技极好地请李民晧坐下喝一杯，想牵他的手被躲过后又行云流水地改为替他倒酒，全程深情款款地盯着他的脸。李民晧尴尬无比，偏偏这话还无处反驳，更不能给后面黑着脸的姜旼丞解释。  
“我要说的都已经说了。你真的不用这么执着。”  
那天李民晧已经交代过了2号到6号间所谓酒吧里不寻常的事——无非就是调酒那位失恋了调出来的酒都一股酸味、鼓手姐姐购买欲狂热快递来了一大堆、电压不大稳一楼灯光明明灭灭害领班和经理老在大厅盯着……之类的鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
“我一个跳舞的，天天头不晕就谢天谢地了，还指望我留意多少啊！”李民晧无奈地趴在吧台上，愤懑地咕噜噜灌了几大口甜百利。入口甘甜，酒精后劲却很辛辣。姜赞镕悠然自得地看着呛到咳嗽的李民晧，脸皮极厚地说：“头晕可能是低血糖，刚好百利含糖高，你多喝点。”  
“你们警察……都是、都是这么办事的吗？”李民晧被辣得直吐舌头，姜赞镕给他递柠檬水被他一饮而尽，“你不如去问问别人，效率办事懂不懂？”  
“可你明明就有一堆秘密，我不挖你挖别人才是蠢。”姜赞镕好整以暇地拍拍衣领，甚至还给一曲终了的乐队鼓了个掌，“弹吉他那小子肯定喜欢你。”  
“我就一穷卖艺的哪来那么多……啊？”李民晧有点晕，没反应过来他看见了姜旼丞，怕他跑去问这小子三言两语就供出点不该说的，一时有些慌，“别瞎说！”  
“我看他那眼神，恨不得用吉他拨片抹我喉咙。我说，你们这酒吧长这个样子，有点眼睛的都知道有问题。”  
话题绕来绕去还是绕回来了。李民晧心里狂翻白眼，还得假装不懂：“有什么猫腻你不是一来就知道了么？你要扫黄打非早叫人来不就好了……不对，我们这儿都是自由、自愿交往的，又不是那种场所。”  
姜赞镕挑挑眉，反刺他一句：“自愿？你也是？”  
“……警官魅力太大，我被您深深吸引，身不由己地跟您走了——您看这样说行吗？”李民晧干巴巴地回答。他现在明白为什么城东抛尸案一直没有进展了，就当局警察这查案途中顺带扯皮逗趣的德行，能有效率才怪了。  
“我其实一直没说，我跟扫黄打非那边没关系。他们忙着清理洗头房都来不及，没空喊我添乱子。”姜赞镕把面前的冰啤酒一饮而尽，起身，低头凑近李民晧：  
“我是缉毒科雇的。”  
他转身大步离开，走到门口指了指示意酒钱记他账上，然后径直出门了。  
李民晧盯着他消失的背影，想着他纠缠不休一定要问的异常情况、假装不经意提到的后厨和仓库、以及仔仔细细打量酒架的举动，越想越深入，最终撇撇嘴角，一抹笑意逐渐蔓延，最终他捂着眼睛笑出了声：  
“走、走得那么拉风，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地也太蠢了吧……”  
这个警察可能不会再来找他，但他们一定马上就会再见面。

4.  
曺容仁自认从小到大，他就欠朴载赫三件事。  
一是害他第二次失去了双亲；二是害他性格翻江倒海两极反转；三是害他“正常”的兄弟情走上了不归路。

===  
曺容仁的便宜弟弟是曹家父母在他十岁生日那天领回来的。说是给他个惊喜，结果这六岁的小屁孩一来就拿着生日蛋糕往他脸上杵。蛋糕不要紧，可蛋糕上面还插着十根点燃的蜡烛，险些把他毁容了。  
曺容仁被这个惊吓闹得高烧三天，他父母还一个劲地替朴载赫开脱。理由无非是些他只是个小孩想给哥哥喂蛋糕罢了。曺容仁迷迷糊糊地发着烧，听这些废话听得耳朵都起了茧子。最后还是便宜弟弟跑过来，捏住他的手软软地喊了句“哥”。小孩的手其实不软，反而很有劲儿，虎口和指腹居然还有茧。曺容仁想到他的身世，也就计较不起来了。  
朴载赫的父亲是曺容仁家的下属兼友人。朴家被人寻仇灭了门，曺容仁的父母收到消息赶过去时，只找到一个被妈妈的尸体压在下面的、浑身是血奄奄一息的朴载赫。偷偷找了家庭医生急救，侥幸留了条命。  
曺妈妈一直很担心这小孩的心理阴影，但往后的十年里、至少在她面前，朴载赫一直是个毫无阴霾的样子。他过于乐天甚至大条的性格让其他长辈们都叫他小太阳，连个黑斑都没有的那种。  
曺容仁险些也被他骗了。如果不是朴载赫在17岁那年从美国偷跑回来，搅了他一个措手不及，他恐怕这辈子都领略不到弟弟疯起来有多出格。  
这算是曺容仁觉得最亏欠的一件事。  
如果不是他对曺家夫妇下了手，朴载赫也不至于刚回家没来得及高兴就被刺激得性情大变。  
“他们也没说错啊，哥。”朴载赫把他湿透的头发拨到一边，嗤笑道，“你不知道吗？太阳也是会爆炸的。”  
“嘭——地一下，变成超新星。名字叫超新星，其实是恒星的尸体啦。”  
曺容仁因为太过强烈的震惊和愧疚，那天晚上没能做出任何反抗。他任由朴载赫在花园里那张石桌上贯穿自己的时候，看到的夜空是漆黑的，一颗星星都没有。  
如果兄弟相姦就能让弟弟回来，他也是没怨言的——会这样的曺容仁把自己都吓了一跳。遗憾的是朴载赫受到的刺激似乎是不可逆的，那天以后曺容仁每次看他，都觉得即使是双笑眯眯的眼睛也总像饿狼一样，恨恨的。哪怕后来朴载赫了解了个中隐情，回头路也再没有了。  
曺容仁一心想补偿朴载赫，所以对他有求必应：送他去大学读喜欢的化学、给他的新朋友安排兼职、同意他冒着被组织弄死的风险满城送快递。但他没想到的是这些不仅没让朴载赫走上普通人的轨道，反而给了他靠近黑暗面的机会。  
曺家从祖上三代就是从事违禁药品的。被宋宗渊的组织找上后，就成了组织在毒品这块领域最好的合作者。那间酒吧是曺容仁的父亲开的，暗地里是一个毒品藏匿和周转的据点。曺容仁作为独生子没理由不继承这门家业。但朴载赫原本是被完全排除在外的，曺父说朴家替组织死了一家人，至少这个小的要活得无忧无虑点。宗渊先生点头了，朴载赫也就得以过了十年普通男孩的日子。  
然而事与愿违。大洋彼岸的美国都挡不住朴载赫这颗要染枪灰血渍的心，何况是心软得堪比面粉团的曺容仁呢。  
放朴载赫学化学，给了他研究药品的机会；让姜旼丞去店里打工，使得朴载赫有机会了解酒吧；快递员的兼职则让他能游荡在城市各个角落查找组织的蛛丝马迹。  
很快，一包朴载赫自己做的新型毒品被当成生日礼物送给了曺容仁。  
“哥要是不让我管，我就自己送宋先生咯。”朴载赫似笑非笑地看着曺容仁。蛋糕上的花式蜡烛写着“22”，还是他亲手点的。金色的火光照得他眼神晶亮，仿佛看透了一切，“说不定他就收我当小弟了呢。等时机成熟了，我开个黑枪做了他，我就是老大了。”  
这话听起来疯疯癫癫的，可曺容仁出了一身冷汗。朴载赫未必会真这么干，但想干掉老大的想法本身就很危险，而且不可控。  
“我十岁生日那时候，你就给我个惊吓。”曺容仁漫不经心地折着袖口，缓缓地说，“12年了，你又重操旧业了？”  
袖子里藏了个装麻醉剂的针管，他在考虑要不要把朴载赫放倒、空运到格陵兰群岛来保这小子的便宜命。  
“你不想杀他吗？”朴载赫反问道，自然地伸手握住了曺容仁的手腕。曺容仁想挣脱，却没料到他使了很大的力气，捏得他手腕发青。  
而且针尖被他捏断了。  
朴载赫眨眨眼，这才放过曺容仁发麻的手腕。他拿起餐刀在指尖转了一圈，插在蛋糕中间，切了块带唯一一颗樱桃的推过来，语气平平淡淡：“哥，要报仇我陪你啊。”  
蜡烛无声地烧着，冒着白烟，熏得曺容仁眼睛酸痛。朴载赫替他一口吹熄了，倾身过来拨开他的头发，亲了亲额头。

===  
李民晧吸完最后一口果汁，买了俩游乐园周日限定的甜筒，对着身后一戳：“警官，我看你挺热的，我请你？”  
两米高的轻松熊取下头套，姜赞镕大汗淋漓的脸露了出来。他把大大的头套夹在胳膊下，抬头使眼色：“不好意思，没手。”  
他的手现在在平底锅那么大的熊掌里，怕是一巴掌都能把李民晧扇个脑震荡。  
“那我喂你？”李民晧作势就把甜筒往姜赞镕鼻子上杵，但老油条反应极其灵敏，一仰头刚好咬了一大块。  
“唔唔，不错，草莓味儿的。”姜赞镕含含糊糊地说，还欠揍地拿熊掌比了个勉勉强强的大拇指。  
他摇摇晃晃地转过身，给李民晧看他背上绑着的一大束彩色气球：“挑一个。”  
李民晧看着他这副蠢蠢的样子好笑，随手就拿了个。正想解开绳结，仔细一看气球上是蝴蝶的图案。  
手指顿了顿，缩了回去。姜赞镕费力地回着头问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”李民晧深吸一口气，把气球拿了下来。蝴蝶是简笔画的风格，这一束气球也都是小孩子喜欢的样子。看来就是普通游乐园都会卖的那种气球……  
“哥哥，我要气球。”  
奶声奶气的小孩子的声音突然响起来，李民晧低头看见了个只到他大腿那么高的小女孩，正指着飘最高的那只粉红兔子。李民晧刚想轻松熊夹着自己脑袋的样子会不会吓到小孩子，一抬头却和轻松熊无辜的大眼睛对视了。  
“当然可以，一只800韩元。”姜赞镕的声音蒙在头套里，听起来闷闷的。也许是那里面装了变身器，显得非常温柔。  
小女孩走远之后，李民晧把她给的硬币塞进轻松熊肚子上的口袋里：“说吧，姜警官。你不执行公务跑到游乐园卖气球，总不是因为失业了吧？”  
轻松熊抖了抖上半身，李民晧猜那是姜赞镕在耸肩：“我当然是来跟踪你的——不过你反侦察太强了，强到不像一个、嗯……跳舞的。”  
“您可真不会夸人。”李民晧转身，轻松熊忙不迭跟上，费力地跟着李民晧的脚步亦步亦趋。  
“现在您想问什么，我一定知无不答。”李民晧能感觉到某些角落里隐匿着的目光始终黏在自己身上，让人心烦意乱，“所以快让您同事都撤了吧，大热天的也不知道有没有高温补贴……”  
“我没带同事。”  
轻松熊骤然停下脚步，熊掌一挥就把李民晧带到了道路里侧。肥大的玩偶装尽力把李民晧挡住。姜赞镕把头套拿掉，假装热得捋了把头发，眼神顺势瞥向旋转木马那边的阴影里：“那些人不是来接应你的？”  
“我可不认识他们。”李民晧做出一个僵硬的假笑，配合姜赞镕亲昵地帮他擦汗，“警官，你别诓我。”  
两人面面相觑了一秒钟，从对方的眼睛里获取了可信度。李民晧心脏一沉，拉着姜赞镕狂跑起来。画着蝴蝶的气球被他随手一扔，直直地飘上了天空。  
还是暴露了。  
李民晧一边没命地往人堆里扎一边惶恐地想。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，这是他从宋宗渊身边逃走跑到他下属的酒吧时想到的。那个地方确实也庇护了他半年，可终究还是长久不了……  
现在逃掉，他又能躲到哪里？凭那个人的报复心，掘地三尺也会把他拖回去，挫骨扬灰泄愤都算他幸运。  
游乐园正是拥挤的时候，李民晧拽着个摇摇晃晃迈不开步子的姜赞镕实在勉强。在摩天轮入口的长队那里他松了手，短暂地回头：“警官，后会有期。”  
这个地方是游乐园人潮流动最乱的地方。他计划在这里混进人群，先甩了组织的这些跟踪者再寻出路。宋宗渊的手下虽然都不是省油的灯，可毕竟光天化日他们也要顾及安保警卫，不会把麻烦闹大。  
……出去之后，还要快点联系姜旼丞让他不用等自己了直接回酒吧。还要给曺容仁消息让他做好被组织调查的准备，托他保护姜旼丞……还好他们早就说好了，一旦暴露就一口咬定曺容仁不认识李民晧，眼下组织正依赖他的进货渠道，应该不至于连累他。  
李民晧快步走着，一边在脑中迅速做着计划，一边四下张望寻找溜走的路线。猝不及防间一只手从后面猛地抓住了他的手腕。  
他脑子一懵，条件反射地就要抬腿反踹。然而那人把他紧紧地箍在怀里：“是我。”  
是姜赞镕。玩偶服已经被他三下五除二脱了不知道扔在了哪里。但那一大束气球却还被他攥在手里。  
“拿着。”他递给李民晧。  
李民晧不知所以，下意识地就接过了气球。电光火石之间，他就被姜赞镕一个擒拿术将手臂拧在了背后，被他牢牢控制住。  
“你干什……”  
“可算抓住了！”姜赞镕从后腰摸出手铐——这次是货真价实的了，“连气球都偷，你也太饥不择食了吧？同志们，你们有丢东西的吗？都看看，指不定就是这人偷的！”  
一时哗然，围观的有检查自己包的，也有过来看李民晧的脸的，还有站在旁边看热闹的。李民晧看见有举起手机拍照的，心里不禁暗骂姜赞镕坏事，但姜赞镕扯着他过去就要求那些人把照片删掉：“不好意思，上面规定严，这几天办案不允许拍照。”  
他一只手握着李民晧的手腕，另一只掏手机出来拨了个电话，歪头夹在肩膀那。费劲地腾出手盖住了李民晧的脸。幸好他手大，李民晧的脸被他遮了个七七八八。  
“喂，成真啊别睡了。”姜赞镕就着那个别扭的姿势歪头打电话，“赶紧过来我抓住人了，押警局里去！”  
大约十分钟后，李民晧觉得自己不被宋宗渊弄死反而快被姜赞镕捂死的时候，一个灵活的小胖子开着面包车赶到，疑惑地看着他俩。姜赞镕不由他发问就伸手要车钥匙，交代他再检查一下有没有照片没删的，就把李民晧押上了车。  
“这算救你一命吗？”他单手打着方向盘，把手铐钥匙扔给副驾驶座的李民晧。开车拨开人潮，堂堂正正地从大门驶出了游乐园。李成真被他毫无愧疚心地留下善后，后座上则飘满了五颜六色的“赃物”气球。  
李民晧费了半天劲才把手铐打开，不置可否地“哼”了一声。他向后看了半天才确认没人跟上来，问姜赞镕：“我们去哪？”  
“警局啊，录口供。”姜赞镕顺理成章地说，“你偷了东西，得处7天刑事拘留。”  
“就这几个气球还得关我7天？”李民晧随口吐槽道。其实拘留所未尝不是个好地方，起码人身安全有保证。  
但他是有事要做的，他不能和外界失去联系。  
“是啊，所以你不用吃牢饭。”姜赞镕微微偏头，那笑容让李民晧觉得自己中了狐狸的陷阱，“录完口供，关我家里就行。”  
“放心，比拘留所还安全。”

===  
游乐园，旋转茶杯。  
姜旼丞的手机屏幕亮了，一条简讯发来：「突然有急事，我先走了。你快回去吧。我跟店长说过了这几天都请假，不用担心」。  
姜旼丞抬头看着阴了的天，有种快下雨的预感。  
原本李民晧是不会来游乐园这种地方的，但姜旼丞喊他出门透透气，并且以“想买这边的吉他弦找李民晧帮忙试听音色”为由，才总算把人约出来。但就去买个甜筒的工夫，他人就不回来了。  
到底怎么了……姜旼丞坐在停转了的茶杯里，看着路上的游客们突然行色匆匆起来，有的人拿出了伞。  
地上现出深色的斑点，很快，雨水就覆盖了路面。凉风吹过，白日的热气都被赶走了。  
不知道民晧哥带伞没有。  
姜旼丞拿背包挡在自己头顶，跟着避雨的游客们快步走向有棚子的露天咖啡店。但没走多远他就意识到，李民晧都走了他也没有继续玩的心思了。于是换了个方向，逆着人群往最近的公交车站去了。  
回酒吧回酒吧……可是酒吧也没有李民晧。姜旼丞的脚步停在路中央，急匆匆经过的独轮小车溅了他一裤腿的水，骑车的小丑回头大喊对不起。姜旼丞好像没听见，他看着雾蒙蒙的前路，满心茫然。  
哪都不想去。

5\.   
格格不入。  
这是姜旼丞对自己在酒吧里的评价。从华丽的酒柜里总有些没人点单却又时常换新的饮品，到只有他一个人规律严谨的排班时间，都透露出不可说与外人的微妙感。而姜旼丞觉得再平常不过的事比如鼓手姐姐买了五套同款坐垫，随口一提，却都会收获讳莫如深的眼光。  
仿佛除他以外，所有人都共享着同一个秘密。  
就算是他的朋友朴载赫那家伙，少有几次去后台望见时，姜旼丞也总有种他变了个人的感觉：经理为什么那么毕恭毕敬地跟他说话？他不是不管店里的吗，为什么要盘问账单？还有他看到自己那一瞬间调整表情的僵硬。朴载赫也许以为后台的光线晦暗，他看不清楚。但姜旼丞只是乐天并不是神经大条，还没有迟钝到看不出酒吧有问题。  
遇到李民晧的那天他刚收拾吉他准备下班。早晨六点钟，姜旼丞两只眼睛红得像悲伤的兔子。他取了眼镜揉眼眶，抬起头来时，就在模模糊糊的视线里看见后门被推开了。太阳初升，来人背着光伸了个懒腰。  
酒吧里已经没什么清醒的客人了，要么上楼开房去了要么在沙发上烂醉如泥。酒保瞥了眼，扯住路过吧台的姜旼丞的吉他包让他等一等，然后一嗓子叫来了经理。  
“老板昨天打电话说的那人，来了。大家都认识下。”  
那人站在门口举步不定，颇有些生疏地朝他们鞠躬，起身的时候不经意地揉了揉后腰。初见日光的刺痛感渐渐褪去，姜旼丞看见他露出一个仿佛很久不习惯的笑容：“你们好。”  
这就是休学打工来的、让姜旼丞相当长的一段时间以为自己找到了“同期生”的，李民晧。

李民晧不会神神秘秘地对什么事欲言又止，不会露出高深莫测的神情像看小孩子一样怜悯地看姜旼丞。姜旼丞和他只打了个照面，第二天空闲时他就主动和姜旼丞搭话了。  
那时候姜旼丞正在写人生的第一首歌，并且为了最好的那一句旋律把头发都抓掉了不少。他坐在地板上，背靠着楼梯的栏杆拨着吉他弦。可电吉他不插电时发出的声音干涩又低微，惹得他灵感全无。姜旼丞烦躁地猛地一抓，五指下的弦发出“铮”的响声。  
“吉他很酷。”李民晧拿着杯水走过来，坐在楼梯台阶上。他撑着下巴歪头望着吉他上红白黑的画，有点疲惫的样子。姜旼丞抬头看他，为自己的刚才的泄气有点不好意思，不知所措地应声道：“啊……谢谢。”  
李民晧嘴角勾出一个了然的弧度，姜旼丞即刻意识到不能这么敷衍，就掩饰尴尬地补充：“吉他社找画师设计的花纹……还挺贵的。”  
那一瞬间他又意识到不应该在休学赚学费的人面前聊钱的话题，于是又自责起来。还好李民晧没有任何怪异的样子，只是认真地观察着吉他琴箱上华丽的图案，随口一提般：“你喜欢摇滚吗？”  
“诶？”  
“不好意思，只是直觉上旼丞更像背着木吉他的人呢——旼丞，我这么叫你可以吧。”  
李民晧撩了把头发，淡淡地说。他打了个哈欠，声音越来越低，直到听不见。姜旼丞突然有种他要永远沉睡过去的慌张，他唰唰扫了两下琴弦，脱口而出：“那个，你要听听我写的歌吗”

迟迟编不出的副歌第一句，姜旼丞决定要把它写成日出的风格。

猝不及防的是那个外人出现了。李民晧向姜旼丞撒谎时，语气居然和他最讨厌的、哄骗小孩式一样。  
姜旼丞才发觉自己的幻想不过是泡沫罢了。李民晧会听他讲明明热爱音乐却只能学化学的郁闷、会帮他试听自作曲并提出诚恳的意见，还会在他苦恼社团联谊可是自己不会喝酒的时候，理所当然地说“没关系啦”。  
其实李民晧从来没和他聊过自己的过去，姜旼丞就一直当他是家境不好有苦衷。但他也没想过李民晧偶尔那种茫然无助的样子到底来源是什么。就和李民晧的那块烫伤一样，他直觉上是不能问的东西，并不代表伤疤不存在。  
姜旼丞站在酒吧门口淋雨，有微醺的熟客出来看见他打招呼。他怔怔地回过，那女人摸着自己的脖子笑了，逗他玩：“你今天可不走运，翘班撞上老板来查岗咯。”  
“啊？”姜旼丞的反射弧尚未恢复电流。女人又说：“怎么，吓傻了？别担心嘛，你这种小白脸儿，老板也不忍心扣工资啊。”  
老板……“容仁哥今天来了？”姜旼丞想拉住准备离开的女人，又因为无处下手而变成了大跨步拦住她。女人幸灾乐祸地摆摆手：“来了来了，脸色可不好看呢。光去了后台训人，要不是……非要带我去储物间找刺激，我还真见不着他。”  
她含糊带过的那个名字姜旼丞没听过，猜测又是新情人罢了。但这又不重要，姜旼丞的脑子被冷风吹得冰凉，他想，李民晧是几乎空白的背景，可是真正一片空白的人应该连这里的门都摸不到。而要是像姜旼丞这样恰好有点关系的，又怎么会小心翼翼地谁都能欺负一样？  
姜旼丞抬头望着酒吧后门滴着水的屋檐，手机响了。他默默接起来，是朴载赫。不知为何他没有丝毫意料之外的感觉。  
“你在哪？”朴载赫一开口便是颇为急切的盘问。风声在他那边烈烈作响，还有各色不耐烦的鸣笛声。听起来朴载赫正在骑着他的小摩托风驰电掣，还超了不少车。  
“……我在酒吧……不，我还没到。”  
“那就好。”朴载赫松了口气，尖锐的刹车声过后，风声褪了下去，“我哥说，接下来一段时间你不用去酒吧了。工资照发，给你放个假。”  
“知道了。”  
朴载赫对他毫不追问的态度显然有些疑问。但他不知在急些什么，只顾一股脑地交代：“你现在就别去酒吧了，直接回家……呃，酒吧这两天有人闹事，我哥让你回去避避。”  
“好。”  
姜旼丞听着后门缝里飘出的隐隐约约的歌声，面无表情地挂了电话。

他的脚步越来越快，背影消失在密如云雾的雨织中。  
他心里隐约抓住了一线光亮，宛如黑漆漆的故事里唯一的指路灯。

===  
“2号到6号，西城区河边出了起车祸，小轿车的车主突发心梗，撞了三辆车一头栽进河里；昭文路的一个别墅区有人跳楼，没留下任何遗书；玧坞桥下地下室里，一个男人精神分裂，把妻子掐死后拿刀切腹自杀。”  
李民晧乖乖地坐在沙发上剥橘子。除了他左手被拷在茶几腿上以外，就像是悠哉悠哉来听猎奇小说的客人。  
他甚至还把两瓣橘子递给了姜赞镕：“挺甜。”  
姜赞镕并不领情，把橘子塞回他手里：“我买的橘子，我能不知道吗？”  
法医断定这三起案件从起因上没有人为操纵的迹象，也认为很难断定相互之间的任何联系。但姜赞镕联系到缉毒队近日行动里星星点点的线索，总觉得事情没那么简单。  
李民晧淡定地吃了最后一瓣橘子，想躺在沙发上，又因为手腕的桎梏只能趴在茶几上懒洋洋：“然后呢？”  
“你有什么看法？”  
“我能有什么看法？”李民晧眯着眼睛似笑非笑，“警官，查案子是你的事。”  
“得了吧，过了今天还装，就没意思了。”姜赞镕看了李民晧一会儿，耸耸肩，从茶几下面摸出录音笔，拆掉电池以表明诚意，“要不先从，你一个大学生为什么会沦落到这种酒吧开始吧？”  
李民晧挑挑眉，没说话。  
“你们的人做事太急，露了马脚。”姜赞镕徐徐道来，“要不是那几个案子我还找不到你们酒吧。”  
“怎么找到的？”  
“这当然得保密，”姜赞镕见他开口，自己倒抓住了主动权，“我猜，你是毒贩的一员，但偷偷背叛了组织，不得不从酒吧溜走。今天追杀你的就是组织派的人，对吗？”  
李民晧摇摇头：“猜对了一半。”  
“你们在谋划什么？”  
“警官你觉得我会告诉你吗？”  
“为什么不会？难道你想被扔出去曝尸街头吗？”  
李民晧叹了口气：“我要是告诉你了，那我跟死了也没什么两样。”  
他想了想，露出一个恶作剧般的笑容：“A27军警会谈，你可以留意一下这个。”  
姜赞镕猛地把李民晧牢牢按在茶几上，在他发出吃痛的大叫之前扼住了他的喉咙：“你们疯了？对A27下手你们就会被启用全国警力连根拔起，政府的容忍度是有限的。”  
“咳咳……哈……警官，你这不是知道……我们的底细吗……咳……”李民晧被他掐得面红耳赤，窒息感让他呛出了生理性眼泪。姜赞镕松开他的脖子，他就瘫在茶几上，喘了半天。  
姜赞镕多年前呆过反黑队，多少有几个线人。看见李民晧时，他想起了那个传言。  
据说小帮派们都不敢得罪的宋氏有个从小带到大的手下，宋氏对他无比倚重，甚至亲手给他纹了徽印。纹身的位置太过微妙以至于风言风语一直不断，但那人的真身几乎没外人认识，所以也就当个流言四处传着说罢了。  
反黑队长跟姜赞镕提过，其实宋宗渊这个人和组织的存在他们也有五六分明白，但现在他们还没有清剿的能力。盘根错节的严密关系、官员的同流合污，还有他们对于黑色地带的根基的作用，都让他们很难真正动摇。  
姜赞镕直觉上嗅到，这次宋氏计划的大动作，恰恰也是捉住他马脚的最好机会。  
“你是宋宗渊的心腹，到底什么事需要派你出来埋伏半年？”姜赞镕注视着李民晧，喃喃道。而李民晧在他提到那个名字时暗暗咬死了嘴唇，从牙缝里挤出一声笑：“警官，你又猜错了。”

===

出租车在路口就停下了，这条路边的建筑都有些年头了，已经几乎只剩下保存目的，没有人居住，也几乎无人问津。所以前面的道路上没有一盏灯，漆黑得看不到尽头，配上繁复而古旧的建筑墙体，颇有些阴森森的味道。  
姜旼丞主动和司机解释说是来拍摄恐怖气氛的照片的，才让司机消除了狐疑的眼神，变成对胆大包天的学生仔的无奈。目送出租车远离后，他打开手电筒，一间一间的门牌看了过去。  
朴载赫送快递时从不掩饰快递单，因为他也不觉得姜旼丞会对它感兴趣。但姜旼丞曾经出于对某个传统音乐人的热情而来过他的旧所参观——当然，是在白天——便知道了这条路上实际并无居民存在。在偶然看到快递单上这条路的时候姜旼丞就留下了印象，只是他当时也没想过自己竟然会顺着这条线索摸过来。  
李民晧明明是有门路才会进来的，但容仁哥和朴载赫都对此闭口不提，还要刻意隐瞒他们的关系；李民晧的简历是有人帮忙伪造的，甚至他“休学”的大学也确确实实有他的名字；李民晧刚一消失，容仁哥急匆匆赶到了店里，朴载赫则要求他回家避风头，连借口都来不及好好编。  
真实的李民晧一定藏得很深，也许在这里他可以探到那个隐藏的灵魂的触角。  
第八间古宅的院门是新换的。  
姜旼丞的脚步蓦然停下。他自己的影子映在冰冷的门上，像一个形态诡异的怪物。  
他听到自己的心脏在剧烈跳动，撞得自己胸腔疼痛。他颤抖地伸出手，讽刺的是他竟然觉得从未比现在还要接近李民晧过。姜旼丞害怕又期待着这扇门后的东西，又怀疑可能里面只是自己的空想——  
“砰”！  
后脑猛地一懵，紧接着是一股一股的剧痛和温热的感觉，  
手电筒滚落在地。  
姜旼丞倒在地上，艰难地抬头想看清来袭之人的面貌，但他的视线也受到脑部重击的干扰而模糊一片，就和他逐渐模糊的意识一样。  
要……要告诉民晧哥……不管这里有什么……要告诉他小心危险……  
“留个活口。”  
这是姜旼丞在完全昏过去之前，听到的最后一句话。


End file.
